Away From Me
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 10 now up \\ Edge rescues Lita from her abusive relationship with his own brother... Lita/Edge, Christian, Trish/The Rock
1. Default Chapter

______________________________________________________ 

The woman tiptoed into the room as quietly as she could manage, her breath held as she stepped over the threshold. 

She gritted her teeth as the toe of her left shoe found a creaky floorboard. The last thing she needed was for the man asleep in the bed to awaken and discover she'd been gone. 

She'd been feeling a little lonesome lately. Actually, that wasn't quite the word for it. What she'd really been feeling as of late was abused... 

She undressed as speedily as she could, taking care not to make much noise, her gaze repeatedly going toward the bed. Inwardly, she prayed no sounds - whether from her or outside - would disturb him. 

She'd snuck out of their hotel room shortly after she'd made certain he was asleep. His deep and regular breaths had given him away. Then, she'd left and gone to the room of a girlfriend to talk. 

The young woman hadn't mentioned what she'd been going through as of late. Her boyfriend - the young man who lay asleep in the bed - had become extremely controlling and tempermental over the last three months since they'd started seeing each other. 

As she slipped into the bed, her nightgown now on, she thought about how odd it was how he'd changed... 

At first, everything had been great between them. Of course, their coming together _had_ been somewhat emotional, as she'd given up her friendships with two people she'd always considered important and close to her. Matt and Jeff Hardy didn't understand her budding relationship with the man lying beside her, nor did they like or trust him. Granted, they had plenty of reasons _not_ to, and not to like his tag team partner as well. 

In the end, Lita had made up her mind. She'd chosen the man with whom she'd found herself falling deeply in love... And she'd lost her two best friends in the process. 

The redheaded diva was only now beginning to realize, much to her dismay, that she made a mistake. Oh, sure, she still loved him, despite everything - but the man she'd basically given everything and everyone up for had changed. He'd changed not for the better, but for the worse - the _worst_. 

Quietly as she could manage, Lita slowly pulled the blanket, as he was completely hogging it. It was a bit chilly in the room, for it was August, and they were in Florida, so the air conditioner was on full-blast - and she desperately wanted part of the blanket with which to cover herself. 

She had just settled herself into the bed, hoping to get comfortable, when it suddenly happened. 

The man in the bed beside her turned sharply toward her, startling her so that she gasped out loud. 

"Where the hell were _you_? he demanded. 

Lita froze, her eyes trying to meet his in the near-pitch darkness. 

"Nowhere..." 

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me...You went out, and I want to know who you saw - _now_!" 

The young woman felt a chill race up her spine at the coldness of his tone, the fury in his voice. 

"I wasn't-" 

"You little bitch..." he spat. "Are you cheating on me? Huh?!" 

When Lita didn't respond immediately, she felt the sharp sting of a slap that Christian landed across her face...   
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

______________________________________________________ 

Lita awoke reluctantly, her body locked in a tight fetal position. Her hands were curled into tight fists, near her chin. 

The redhead squinted as she glanced around the room, and she winced as she lifted her head off the pillow. 

Moving herself into a sitting position, Lita reached up and clutched at her jaw. 

It felt sore and swollen... 

Her eyes welled up with tears as she recalled _why_ she was now feeling this physical pain - Christian had hit her... 

The blond Canadian was currently nowhere to be seen, and for that, the diva was grateful. 

She actually began shivering as she thought about what her boyfriend had done the previous night. 

_"Where the_ hell _were you? Huh?" Christian demanded, his voice more and more furious by the moment. _

"I was with-" 

"Who were you with? Are you fucking someone else behind my back?!" 

"No!" _I was with Trish, okay? I went to talk to Trish..." Lita said, her voice surprisingly strong despite the fear she now felt. _

"Yeah, right! Bullshit!" _the blond man shouted, and then he reached over to flip on the lamp on the nightstand at his right. _

Lita squinted, practically recoiling at the sudden brightness that filled the room. As she desperately tried to open her eyes and face her irate boyfriend, she spoke again. 

"It's the truth, _Christian...I was with Trish..." _

"Don't you dare _lie to me, you little bitch! Don't even_ think_ about it, because I can see right through your lies!" _

"I'm not ly-" 

The redhead's sentence was abruptly cut short as the Canadian struck out and slapped her, catching the diva in the jaw. 

The expression on Lita's face was one of shock as her head was rocked to one side by the force of the blow. She kept her head down for several seconds, her hand to her now aching, swelling chin. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and was incapable of looking up - of looking at Christian... 

He'd never hit her before... 

Oh, sure, the blond man had been mean before - he'd made plenty of nasty, abusive comments toward and about _her - but this was the first time he'd ever lifted a hand to her in violence._

Now, as she sat there, cringing at the horrible not-so-distant memory, her shoulders began to shake. 

She finally realized, after long moments, that she was crying, when she felt a tear trickle down her cheek and sore jaw, landing on the mattress. Her hand moved from her jaw to her brow, as though to shield her tear-filled eyes. 

Lita wept her heart out, and she bitterly wondered what on earth she was going to do...   
  
  
  


Part 3 

Back 


	3. Chapter 3

______________________________________________________ 

Trish Stratus blinked as she suddenly awoke, the blanket tangled between her and her sleeping boyfriend, who lay beside her. 

The little blonde groaned a bit as she sat up in the hotel bed. 

"Rock...Wake up, honey..." she said softly. She placed one small hand on his chisled bare chest, shaking him in an attempt to rouse him. 

The Rock slowly opened his eyes, a soft smile crossing his handsome features as he stared up into her face. 

"Mmm...Trish...baby, what's up? You want some strudel?" 

The petite blonde smiled at her boyfriend, enjoying his friskiness - and his silly usage of the name of a pastry to refer to a particular bodily organ of his. 

"Maybe later...I just...Well, there's something on my mind..." She sat up, back against the pillows at the headboard. 

What is it, baby?" Rock asked, one brow arched. He propped himself on one elbow, reaching one hand over to caress her arm. 

"I'm worried about Lita..." the blonde woman confessed in a single breath. She turned her head to meet his gaze. 

"Ah..." 

"She's just seemed so unhappy lately. I think Christian may be..." Trish allowed her speech to trail off. 

"Trish, what do you think he's doing?" The Rock questioned, his expression turning serious. "If that candyass-" 

"I'm not sure," the diva admitted, interrupting him. "I mean, she's never actually _told_ me he's been abusing her, but..." She gestured almost helplessly with both hands, the expression on her face looking helpless. 

"But your instincts tell you otherwise..." 

Trish turned to fully face her boyfriend, and, almost reluctantly, she nodded. 

"I just get the feeling-" 

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. The rapping was almost weak, feeble, and had an ominous feel to it. 

"Trish..." 

The little blonde and the muscular man exchanged glances, surprised. The person who'd just spoken the Canadian diva's name from just outside the door was none other than Lita... The voice was unmistakenly _hers_... 

"Oh, God..." Trish practically bolted up out of the bed, not caring that she was dressed only in a pair of panties and a tank top - or that Rock was clad only in a pair of boxers. And as she ran for the door, he picked up the pair of blue jeans he'd left on the back of the desk chair the night before, then slipped into them. 

Trish unlocked the door, then yanked it open, her brown eyes going wide as she took in her best friend's appearance. 

Lita's otherwise pretty face was streaked with tears, and the blonde noticed a darkening bruise on her jaw - it looked like it was swelling as well. 

"Oh, my God..." She quickly ushered the redhead into the room. "He hit you...the bastard actually _hit_ you!" 

The Rock slowly approached the two women, a look of concern on his face as he surveyed the damage that had been done to his girlfriend's best friend. It made him want to find the little piece of shit and beat him senseless. 

"Get her into the bathroom, Trish..." he instructed, pointing with his right hand. "Clean her up..." 

"Right..." Trish said, her worried gaze, traveling from The Rock and back to Lita...   
  
  
  


Part 4 

Back 


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't like the idea of you doing this..." Trish whispered, her expression grave as she eyed her battered friend. 

Lita seemed nearly incapable of holding the eye contact with the petite blonde woman. The two of them were standing just outside of the women's locker room to talk in private. Lita had expressed the desire to go to the locker room with which Christian was sharing with his brother Edge - to talk to her boyfreind and give him an ultimatum - that he either go get counseling for his out of control, possessive, _abusive_ behavior, or else she was leaving him. Trish was adamantly against this - she was positive the redhead would be putting herself in a potentially volatile situation. And in spite of Edge possibly being there, the taller of the blond Canadians had certainly never been a friend of Lita's - and therefore, might not step in on the diva's behalf if Christian tried to put his hands on her. 

"This is just...something I have to do, Trish..." the redhead insisted. Unconsciously, she reached up to gently touch the bruise on her jaw. It was actually no longer visible, thanks to the concealer Trish had helped her to apply to the area. However, it still felt tender to the touch, and Lita winced. 

"Well...I know there's nothing I can do to stop you," the blonde diva said. "But don't you want some company? At least let me come with you..." She reached out and touched the other woman in a friendly, comforting manner. 

Lita shrugged, her hazel gaze downcast for a beat before she shifted her eyes to Trish's. 

"No...Trish, I understand what you want to for me, and I'm grateful...but this is something I have to do on my _own_..." 

The Canadian woman blinked as she met her friend's eyes. After a few seconds, and despite how much she was against this, she nodded reluctantly. 

"All right...But if you need me for anything, all you have to do is let me know..." Trish turned and started for the locker room door to re-enter. She stopped when she felt Lita's hand on her arm. 

"Trish...?" 

The little blonde gazed into her friend's worried face, anticipating her next words. 

"Thanks..." 

"You don't have to thank me..." the Canadian woman said softly. She turned to the door again and seemed about to enter the room but then hesitated, turning back toward the redhead. 

"If you need me to do so, I'd be more than happy to personally beat the living daylights out of that creep..." Trish said, her brown eyes slightly narrowed, and Lita knew she wasn't fooling around. 

Somehow, the redheaded diva managed a tiny smile. 

"Thanks again..." 

Trish gave a little nod before turning the handle of the door and disappearing inside. Only then did Lita turn around and head down the hallway. 

She stopped reluctantly before the door to the locker room Christian was sharing with his brother Edge. 

Oh, God... How was she going to do this? She'd rehearsed it in her mind a dozen times with no problem, but this was different - this was the real thing... 

Finally, letting out a whoosh of breath, Lita knocked. And waited... A moment later, the door was opened. 

"Oh, great...What do _you_ want?"   
  
  
  


Part 5 

Back 


	5. Chapter 5

Edge's handsome face wore a scowl, his green eyes narrowing with suspicion as he leered at the diva standing in the doorway. 

"Look, Edge..." Lita said, a feeling of resignation taking over her. "I don't want to argue with you. I don't want any trouble, I just..." 

"Then what _do_ you want?" the blond man barked. "Because Christian isn't here..." 

"He...he's _not_?" the redhead said, crestfallen. Damn it, she'd been so prepared in what she was going to say, and in how she was going to say it... Christian not being here was definitely a damper on her speech. 

"No...And when he left, he told me not to let anyone come in to start trouble..." the tall blond snapped. "And to _me_, that would include _you_...Lord knows you've been a thorn in _my_ side, so why not my brother's?" Edge plundered on, despite the now pained expression in the redhead's eyes. "Hell, even the Hardyz got sick of you..." 

Lita eyed the Canadian sadly for a beat until she suddenly burst into tears. 

Edge was initially shocked when the diva started crying, as he hadn't expected that. Usually, when they bickered, the woman would call him a name like 'jerk' or 'ass,' and, more likely than not, she'd have a snazzy retort to any insult he might hurl her way. But never before had she broken down and cried over anything he'd said. And, to his vast surprise, he was actually feeling badly about having upset her to that extent. 

"Hey..." he said softly, feeling awkward. "Hey, don't cry..." He put a hand on her shoulder, then, before he could think about what he was doing, ushered her into the locker room, shutting the door behind her. He led her to the small loveseat situated on one side of the room, instructing her to sit. She obliged, but she continued to cry for another moment or two, leaving him standing there and feeling even more awkward. 

"Hey..." he said as he finally sat down beside her. "I'm...Well, I'm sorry for what I said...I guess I _was_ a bit mean." He raked a hand through his long blond hair, not knowing what else to say. After all, the redhead was his brother's girlfriend, but he sure as hell didn't _like_ her... 

Lita stopped crying and raised her head a bit to look into the blond man's face with teary hazel eyes. And damn if those eyes didn't make Edge feel like total shit... She looked _so_ sad... 

"I know this is none of my business," the Canadian continued, "but are things okay? I mean, between you and Christian?" He was genuinely curious. Not that his younger brother had out and _told_ him anything was wrong between them, but he'd eluded to the fact that there were now problems. 

The redhead eyed him guardedly, and Edge swore he could see a veil suddenly come into her eyes. 

"Why do you...ask?" 

"No reason..." he said, putting up his hands as though to ward off any suspicions she might have. "I'm just curious, that's all..." 

"Oh..." Lita bowed her head again, a pang of hurt coming over her once again. She just felt rotten. Sure, she and Christian had been fighting quite a bit lately, but she'd never expected him to become violent. And she couldn't tell Edge... First of all, the man despised her - she _knew_ he did. And secondly, regardless of that, he probably _still_ wouldn't believe her if she told him... 

"Things are fine..." she finally said, and she raised her head to squarely meet his eyes. For good measure, she forced a smile for his benefit. 

Edge gazed into her hazel eyes and nodded - but he wasn't the least bit convinced. He thought her _very_ transparent and knew without a doubt that she was lying... 

Part 6 

Back 


	6. Chapter 6

Edge continued to study Lita, his green eyes so serious as they watched her that the redhead nearly squirmed. 

There was suspicion in his eyes, and Lita knew it without question. She cringed at the thought of talking to him about Christian's and her relationship, their personal buisness - and not because the man didn't like her... 

"Excuse me," she spoke after a long moment. "I should be going-" 

"Lita, wait..." The tall Canadian had spoken the two words even before the diva had a chance to turn around to leave, and she held her breath as he moved in closer. 

Edge studied her face, his gaze wandering to her graceful jawline. 

Lita shuddered as the expression on his face darkened, and then slowly, tentatively, the blond man reached out with one hand. 

Gently, his fingertips brushed the redhead's chin, as Edge noted the bruise. It was small, faint and barely noticeable, but a bruise nonetheless. 

And it angered him... What kind of sick relationship did his brother and this woman have, anyway? 

Although he'd been touching her for longer than a couple of seconds, Lita suddenly shrank back. She ducked her gaze from him, not wanting the blond Canadian to see the shame in her eyes. 

"Lita...? Did Christian do this to you?" Edge asked, his tone level, although he was now definitely angry. 

The redheaded diva's hazel eyes widened for a beat, as though she were shocked he would suspect such a thing. Then, she shook her head almost violently. 

The tall blond removed his hand from her face, his arms crossing over his chest as he contined to survey her. 

"Look, Lita... I know we don't like each other," he said. "But be that as it may, my brother has no right to put his hands on you." 

"He didn't..." the diva protested. "Christian had nothing to do with it - _really_." 

Edge continued to scrutinize her, not buying into her excuses for one moment. 

"Okay... How _did_ it happen?" 

"I-it happened... in my match against Stacy Keibler the other night," Lita replied quickly. "You know, she's still very sloppy in the ring. I must've caught her spinning heelkick to the jaw, that's all." She gave a nervous little laugh to chase down her explanation. 

Edge frowned, still not buying into it. He couldn't believe his brother didn't have something to do with the bruise on Lita's face - that he wasn't solely responsible for it. On one hand, Stacy _was_ very inexperienced as a wrestler, and it was quite probable for her to land a kick wrong - but he didn't think the leggy blonde had caused the redhead's injury... Not for a second did he think that... 

Suddenly, the locker room door opened, causing both Edge and Lita too look up, startled. 

Christian's blue gaze went from his girlfriend to his brother and then back again. 

"Hey... What's going on here?" 

"Nothing!" 

Edge looked sharply back at the redheaded diva, whose voice had distinctly held a note of fear in it as she'd said the word. She'd also said it quickly - _too_ quickly. And as far as he was concerned, judging by the look in Christian's eyes, his suspicions had been confirmed... 

Christian had physically hurt Lita... 

The shorter of the two blond men glanced at the redhead as well, and he shot her a warning look - one that, somehow, he managed to prevent his brother from seeing. 

"I-I was just looking for you, Christian," Lita finally admitted, a slight sheepish expression on her face. "But when I got here, Edge told me you'd stepped out." 

"Uh huh..." The young man nodded, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared at his girlfriend. Then, glancing quickly back at Edge, noticing something odd in his expression, the blond man arched an eyebrow. Then, the taller man spoke. 

"Lita, would you mind excusing us? We have some brotherly stuff to chat about..." 

The redhead's eyes widened slightly in horror. Somehow, she knew what Edge had in mind, and she dreaded it. She tried to silently plead with him for a beat, but left the room as requested. 

The moment he was certain the diva was completely out of earshot, the tall Canadian turned to his brother. 

"What the hell is going on between you two...?" 

Part 7 

Back 


	7. Chapter 7

Christian's facial expression seemed to Edge to have transformed about the second Lita had left the locker room. His brother's countenance now oddly seemed to reflect a guilelessness - one he wasn't quite sure he bought.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" the taller man reiterated.

"What do you mean?" Christian asked, shrugging.

Edge frowned, not liking the tack his brother had taken. It wasn't very convincing, as he didn't consider him a very good actor. He recalled various times when they'd been kids, when their mother had caught Christian in a lie - he'd never really been good at it, at least not in _his_ eyes. Then again, he could read his younger brother like a book.

"What I mean," the Canadian began, his gaze firm as he fixed it on Christian, "is that Lita came here looking for you. She seemed absolutely terrified." Edge studied the other man's expression intently, searching for signs of a reaction to his words. "On top of that, she has a nasty-looking bruise along her jaw..."

"Does she?" Christian asked, a curious inflection in his voice.

"Yeah... Why is that, Christian?"

The smaller man met his sibling's gaze unwaveringly, his blue eyes unblinking as he spoke.

"I really don't know..."

Edge cocked his head to one side as he continued to search Christian's expression.

"Yeah? Well, you don't seem too concerned about it. She _is_ your girlfriend, so I'd think you _would_."

"Hey - of _course_ I'm concerned," the shorter blond snapped. He wondered what in hell was going on here, how much Lita might have blabbed to his brother. Damn the bitch for coming here...! She should have waited for _him_ to go to _her_. And now, because of her stupidity, Edge was giving him looks of skepticism and putting him through the third degree because of her damn bruise. Shit, he should have made her cover it up with makeup before they'd come to the arena. Well, he'd never make _that_ mistake again.

The tall blond man eyed him silently for another moment, then nodded.

"Good."

Christian stared at him with suspicion as he turned to go through some of his things. What was this all really about? He knew Edge had never cared for Lita, so what gave? He moved a bit closer to his brother, gesturing with both hands as he spoke.

"Since when do you care so much about _my_ girlfriend, anyway?"

The other man glanced over his shoulder at him.

"I don't..." came the reply, though a nagging feeling tugged at Edge as he spoke. Something abut the stark fear on the diva's face, combined with the look of hopelessness in her hazel eyes made his answer to his brother's question a lie. He'd seen just how vulnerable the redhead was, and, as much as he'd always disliked her, oddly, he felt the urge and even _need_ to protect her.

"You know how it is," the tall blond continuted. "Lita and I? We're natural enemies." He turned back to face forward as he sorted through his suitcase some more.

The moment Edge's eyes were averted from him, Christian grinned. Good... That was very good. The last thing he needed was a meddlesome brother to have to deal with. Lita was more than enough, and he intended to keep her in line - and keep her mouth shut.

Part 8

Back


	8. Chapter 8

Christian remained mostly silent as he sat in the passenger's seat of the rental car. 

Inside, he was seething. He couldn't rid his mind of the conversation between himself and Edge from earlier that night, at the arena. What in hell was going on? He'd noticed the look in his brother's eyes, the suspicion written within. Edge suspected something awry going on between himself and Lita... And the shorter blond man did not like that one bit. 

As Edge was behind the wheel, immersed in his driving, Christian took the chance to glance into the passenger's side window. Lita - his gaze fixed on her, the redhead initially seeming completely unaware of his stare. And then, she repositioned herself in the backseat slightly, her hazel eyes shifting so that they met his blue in the passenger's side window. He glared at her murderously, and her eyes widened in fright for a split second as she became aware and alert before she snapped them shut, turning her head away and toward the left back window. 

He couldn't help the tiny smirk that came to his face. Good... He had to keep the bitch in line. And he'd be damned if he allowed his brother the opportunity to do something to stop him. 

As it was, the entire exchanged went unnoticed by Edge, the tall blond man humming along with the car radio as they entered the hotel parking lot. After locating a spot, he put the car into park and undid his seatbelt. Christian didn't give a single thought to anything other than getting out of this vehicle and getting his girlfriend up to his hotel room... Until... 

"You okay back there, Lita?" 

The question seemed to throw the redhead off, and her head snapped up as she met the tall Canadian's green eyes. Edge was glancing at her from over his shoulder, his eyebrow arched as he awaited her response. 

"Y-yes," she said shakily, hating the inflection in her voice. "I'm fine." 

Christian felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. What was going on here? Why would Edge ask such a thing? He could swear the other man had been completely unaware of their little silent communication. Or had he? 

He left the car via the passenger's side, his left hand flexing into a tight fist. All he could think of at this point was getting the redhead up into their hotel room and interrogating her. There had to be a reason for the way Edge was acting tonight. It was damn strange. His brother had never given a damn about Lita, yet tonight he seemed almost like a different person. Maybe something was going on between the two of them... 

"Going out tonight, Edge?" he asked as he snatched up his and Lita's bags. The tall blond man usually did go out to bars or clubs after shows - something he too enjoyed, but had refrained from doing lately, thanks to his bitch. 

The taller man shook his head as he hefted his suitcase out of the trunk, then slammed it shut. They started the walk to the hotel. 

"Nah... Too tired tonight, I'm afraid," he replied. "The bed beckons to me." 

"Yeah," Christian chuckled. "Same here." He cast his sharp gaze to his girlfriend, and the redhead seemed to shrink slightly into herself in fear from behind Edge. Fortunately for her, the taller man didn't notice. 

Just then, they were entering the hotel, and Lita swallowed hard, sensing what her fate would be in the next few minutes if she didn't act. She glanced around, somehow preventing the shaking she feared would overtake her body. 

"I wouldn't mind a... a drink," she spoke, and when the two blond men glanced her way, she was pointing and gesturing to the hotel bar nearby. 

"No way," Christian said firmly, his blue eyes fixing to her face cruelly, though, from where he stood, he knew his brother couldn't see. "I'm tired and not in the mood for a drink." 

"Please?" she begged, her gaze going from him to Edge. She seemed to focus more on the taller blond than on her boyfriend. 

"You know what?" Edge said after a moment. His eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed Lita, wondering not for the first time what the hell was going on. The diva definitely seemed to be acting strangely tonight. "I think I could use a drink or two before hitting the hay." He turned his focus to his brother. "Christian?" 

Christian's blue gaze, still hard as he fixed it on the redhead, relaxed as he turned back to face his brother. A smile crossed his lips, and he nodded. 

"What the hell... Sounds good." 

Edge nodded, then turned back and started for the bar. The shorter man, however, turned back to his girlfriend, glaring at her with malicious intent. 

Lita recoiled instinctively, terror coursing through her as she wondered if she'd just made a huge mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

Edge was gripped by a sense of foreboding and suspicion alike as they sat in the hotel bar together. He tried playing it subtle as he was acutely aware of Christian's mood. Clearly, his brother was not at all happy to be here.

The tall blond man eyed Lita, recalling that it had been she who'd suggested coming in here for a drink. The tension between the redhead and his brother seemed so thick, it could be sliced cleanly with a knife. And if he didn't know any better, he could swear that Lita was afraid to be alone with her own boyfriend.

The two of them were seated side-by-side, on the same bench at their booth. Most couples tended to sit across from one another. Still, Edge knew some to sit as Christian and Lita were doing, so it wasn't all that unusual. But the thing that bothered him was that the diva appeared most uncomfortable.

After the barmaid had come to take their drink orders, Edge made up his mind. He'd been debating with himself for the last few minutes whether or not to test his suspicions. While he was reluctant to leave Lita here alone with Christian, it seemed the only way for him to know for sure.

And what an odd thought that was... 'Reluctant' to leave the diva alone with her own boyfriend? His own brother? Besides, he and Lita had never liked each other, so when had he suddenly gotten to care about her. Yet, he did.

The tall Canadian suddenly rose from the table.

"If you two will excuse me, I have to use the men's room."

Lita stared up at him with baleful hazel eyes as he slid out of the booth. The fear within those glistening orbs was not lost on him in his peripheral vision. He suddenly cursed himself inwardly as he realized he didn't know where the restrooms were in this bar, or if they even had any at all. But he had to get out of here and witness them from slightly afar and behind them.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?"

Lita's heart was hammering a million miles a minute at Christian's low, menacing tone. He asked the question the moment Edge had disappeared. On top of that, she winced as her boyfriend grabbed her hand under the table - his grasp was vise-like and strong enough to hurt so that she saw stars.

"Ow!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. His grip hurt enough so that she wondered if he'd actually crushed some bones in her hand. She could just feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes, the pain was so great. She spoke again, shaking her head. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

Christian gave her hand a swift little jerk. He glared openly at her, and she cowered slightly at the cold hatred clearly visible in his blue eyes.

"Don't you hand me that line of shit, you bitch..." he muttered. "... I know you, Lita - and I know you're trying to cause some trouble here tonight."

The redhead gasped at the pain shooting up her hand and wrist, inwardly praying the consequences wouldn't be too severe for her.

Edge's features hardened as he watched them. He hadn't actually gone to the restroom, but he'd wandered all the way to the end of the bar, certain neither of them could see him.

While he definitely couldn't make out any words spoken between them, he knew something was not right. He could see their profiles at times, and when he got a look at Lita's, it appeared to him that the redhead seemed to be in pain. Even if that was not the case, she was still clearely unhappy and upset.

The tall blond man swallowed hard. What should he do? He could mosey back on over and surprise Christian, catching him in the act of some abuse - but what if he couldn't see it for sure? His brother didn't seem to be definitely physically hurting her, not that he could see at this vantage point. Still, a nagging feeling plagued him.

Stealthily, Edge crept back to where his brother and the redhead still sat. Just as he was right behind them, he could see that they were apparently holding hands. What a relief. He walked around into their view and slipped back into his seat.

"Miss me?" he asked humorously. His grin faded as he realized Lita appeared to be close to tears. Shit... Had he been wrong? The expression on the young woman's face seemed to be answering his joking question with a 'yes.'

He decided he was going to keep an even closer eye on these two.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you honestly think I wasn't onto you in there?"

Lita shuddered as a chill raced up her spine at the tone of Christian's voice. He was more furious than ever, and she was terrified. Damn it, she knew opening her mouth about them getting a drink in the hotel bar with Edge would upset him - but she'd needed to distract Christian, at least for awhile. At least she'd managed to prolong the inevitable for a few hours.

"I... I don't know what you mean," she said in a shaky voice, feigning oblivion.

"Don't hand me that shit!" the blond man snapped. "We're already been through this song and dance, and frankly, it's old." He reached out, lunging, and grabbed the redhead by the arm. "Don't you ever try a stunt like that again!"

Wham! Faster than the blink of an eye, Christian backhanded her. Lita let out a small cry at the pain stinging her left cheek. God, she didn't want to have to endure this again! She was already suffering from a bruise on her arm, and it still hurt. She was also physically exhausted and world-weary. She wished she could get out of here, far away from Christian. It was getting to the point where she felt as though she didn't even love him anymore. But then, how could she love a person who had taken to hurting her on a now daily basis?

"No..." she moaned. She wanted to reach up to touch her aching cheek, but Christian wasn't quite through with her yet.

"What do you mean, 'no'?! You brought this on yourself, you bitch! Just remember that - it's all your own fault!" With those words, he flung her like a ragdoll. Lita fell to the floor in a heap just before the hotel room bed.

"Get the hell up!" he shouted, and the redhead merely stayed where she was, sobs now wracking her body. The pain searing through her was absolutely unbearable. And the truth was, she didn't know which was worse - the physical or mental. Her teary hazel eyes suddenly widened in terror as her boyfriend bent over her form, his face contorted with rage.

"I said get up, bitch!" Christian lunged for her again, this time grabbing hold of her long hair. She screamed as he literally pulled her upright by tufts of it, and for once, she tried to fight back. She struck out at the blond man's chest and face, catching him once in the nose.

"Ahh! You fucking whore!" Christian howled, reaching up to check his face - no blood. However, he still had ahold of Lita, and even though she was struggling, he made sure she wouldn't get free - he punched her, and then everything went black for the battered redhead.

Lita rocked back and forth slowly, tears still in her eyes, her arms wrapped tightly around her updrawn knees. She'd retreated to her spot in the corner on the floor after...

... Christian had finally grown tired of beating her and had gotten all lovey-dovey - apologizing. And then, she'd felt sick by his kisses, feeling she'd had no choice but to give in. She'd lain absolutely still and allowed him to just do what he'd wanted.

Now, he was asleep - she could plainly see that. She wanted out - in more ways than one. She had to get out.

The redhead slowly rose, wincing as a myriad of aches and pains clenched her tightly in their grasp. As silently as she could manage, she moved toward the nightstand to grab her purse, which was on the floor in front of it. Then, she crept toward the door, her teeth clenched, breath held and eyes closed as she left.

There was only one place, one person she could think to go to. And so, she made her way and knocked on the door.

Edge opened his door not a moment after he heard the knock. He frowned at the sight of the distraught redhead, her beautiful hazel eyes filled with tears.

"Lita?"

"Please help me..." she choked out, her voice reduced to a desperate whisper.

The tall blond man instantly ushered her gently inside.


End file.
